Computer devices may include a number of different component devices such as processors, memory, storage drives, network cards, graphics cards, and/or the like. Many of these component devices are controlled using firmware that is conventionally stored in non-volatile memory devices associated with the component devices. Because the firmware is stored in a non-volatile memory device, the firmware for a component device is rarely if ever changed. Even if firmware is changed during the lifetime of the component device, it can be difficult and time consuming to “flash” the device with new firmware, which makes it impractical to frequently change a device's often based on different factors or conditions.